moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
County of Silversage
The County of Silversage is a estate within the Kingdom of Stromgarde, located in the North-Eastern Mountains. It is made up of mountain valleys, foothills, and ports, on the southern coast of the Arathi Highlands. The House Delmont has ruled over Silversage for generations, building up the territory from the time it was formed by the Arathorian Empire The County maintains it's own guard in the form of the Steel Guardians and Delmontian Hand, who act when other armies are not available. Though the county does have its own standing army, much of the immediate defense comes from sell-swords, hired by the Delmont Bombing Company, to work for them and the County as a whole. These mercenaries work under the control of the current Count or Countess of Silversage. Trade and Business Silversage is knowns as one of the largest suppliers metal in all the Eastern Kingdoms. Its mountains are harvested for their Iron, copper, and, until recently, gold. The various, snow-capped mountains that make up most of the county provide a steady downflor of water for the people, if the weekly downpours don't fill the wells first. Coal is traded and sold to the Kingdom of Ironforge and Stormwind, as well as other Noble Houses in Arathi. The surplus of coal is also used in the Delmont Forges. The copper produced from the various mines make for wonderfully made wires, and are commonly used and traded in large quantites. Iron, being one of the county's largest sources of income, is either traded as bars, or is given to the Delmont Bombing Company to craft bombs, which sell just as well. Farming in Silversage is minimal, most of which can be grown consisting is potatoes, various mushrooms, and grapes. Some of the mushrooms that can be grown, are Truffles, a sort of cash-crop that in itself, has made a fortune for the House Delmont. While most businesses in Silversage are profitable, but the noteable sectors would be mining, blacksmithing, and truffle-farming. Though Silversage in the past was blocked off visitors, now-a-days, the county is open to most people in the Alliance to either visit or work there. Holdings of Silversage The holdings of the County of Silversage are the following. Ayera's Tear Ayera's Tear is the county's hub and de facto capital for trade, business, and entertainment. It is located in the northern tip of the county. Castle Delmont, the seat of House Delmont, rests atop a large hill, overlooking the southern parts of the city. The city itself is rested in several hills, fields, and small valleys. Some homes and buildings are built atop these hills. Cobblestone roads and paths carved out for the people of Silversage can be found in most parts of the city, besides the farthest southern part of the city, which is used for farming. Whoever wishes to live in a most quiet part of the county can also be found in this southern area of the city. Silversage (and Ayera's Tear as a result) does not have a Bishop, due to its light concentration of temples and churchlands. However, a large chapel in the center of the city serves anyone what wishes to worship the Light. Rootgarn Rootgarn is a small village on the southern border of Silversage. Much of this village consists of farmlands, and is the agricultural center of the county. It supplies most of the people with whatever is grown in it's fields. Three ten feet tall stone walls blocks off the farmland from the rest of the town, almost like districts, so that only appointed farmers may tend to the crops. The Ttwn hall is located at the center of this village. It is currently in the middle of appointing a new Mayor. Northmarch The garrison-town of Northmarch is located atop one of the large mountains in the county, built to train the guards of Silversage. Bunkers were built in and on the rolling slopes of the mountain, hidden in the oak forests. These bunkers, are made for the soldiers' that train there yearly. Before recruits are allowed to join the Delmontian Hand or Steel Guardians, they must endure the harsh climates and the wild animals around the town before they become enlisted in either of these organizations. This town has no town hall, and instead has a large garrison at it's center. The leader of the Delmontian Hand generally serves as the head of the town in place of mayor. Lungarde Lungarde, once a ancient home of the House of Delmont is now a small, partly ruined town in the Southern part of the Silversage Mountains. Very few people live in this town, due to it's state, but has become to be known as the "Town of Graves" as it serves as a memorial site for those who have fallen defending the County, less then a town. Those who do live in the town, live on the North end, which has been rebulit from Forest-Troll attacks, and is in constant supply of food from the nearby town of Rootgarn, and is watched over by the Guardsmen of Ayera's Tear. Category:Places Category:House of Delmont Category:Arathi Highlands Locations